Uzumaki Naruto : Reloaded
by Prince Badman
Summary: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto would have been consumed by darkness and hatred because of neglect by his parents in favor of coddling his twin sister who is a jinchuriki. But someone had a different idea and changed his life into a video game. Watch as he comes to term with his new powers and rises to become the greatest. A gamer Naruto story with AU.. possible Naruto/harem
1. Destiny revamped

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello everyone, this is my first gamer Naruto fic. I know there are some good stories out there, some have been discarded while some are still in continuation. I am trying something a little different with this one. I will try to create some semblance of equality between speed of progression and avid details the reader preferably want. The story will progress at a swift pace while covering all the important details. I hope you like this story. Please READ AND REVIEW.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters.**

Blah….normal narration/ character talking

 _Blah….normal narration/ character thinking_

 **Blah…. Kyubi/summon talking**

 ** _Blah…. Kyubi/summon thinking_**

 **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification

 **CHAPTER 1**

Three beauties sat together in a throne room as they peered down on the mortal world, especially upon a small blonde boy who wistfully watched three other people. These were the three Goddesses, Kami, Yami and Shinigami who controlled and ruled over the world. They lived in a realm that be found by no mortal, only a divine and only if they themselves wish it.

"This is a complicated predicament" said one of the three women dressed in white robes. Her silvery white hair fell in gentle tresses while her serene violet eyes were unusually hard. She was Kami, the Goddesses of creation.

"Indeed, it will not bode well for the future if this continues." said another, her tone marred with disapproval and slight anger. She had luscious dark hair, glowing red eyes and was dressed in in a kimono which seemed to be made of ethereal shadows. She was Yami the goddess of darkness and destruction.

"I don't see the reason why that unfortunate soul has to be put through trials again and again. I mean how many avatars of his we have seen and they all went through different hardships. Even then your child of prophecy reigned supreme and brought peace to the land." Exclaimed the third goddess. She was violet haired and her eyes were the darkest black. She was Shinigami, the goddess of death.

"It actually depends on whose essence he carries." Kami answered as she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Shinigami questioned as she looked curiously at her counterparts.

"What she means is that the presence of our essence basically determines his course of actions and his general demeanour. Of course he was created as a noble soul, a hero to be exact which essentially ensures his actions are always meant for well-being of the mortal realm but how he brings peace or the path he chooses is dependent on him." Yami explained as she showed the other two various avatars of Naruto. There were numerous personalities as she switched through them all. Naruto with rinnegan, Naruto with a glowing golden aura around him with 9 gudodama circling behind him, another Naruto wielding Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Naruto dressed in traditional hokage robes etc.

"The variations you see depend upon whose essence was predominant in him." Kami continued Yami's explanation. "If it was mine he turned out to be a loyal Konoha ninja mostly naïve and forgiving, the most gentle soul truly desiring peace and succeeding in his ventures by convincing his enemies to give up their wicked ways and reforming them. In Yami's case he was cold and indifferent adopting to the darkness surrounding him, getting his hands dirty whenever necessary. When your powers were dominant he was literally your avatar, decimating armies with no hesitations establishing his own empire and uniting the world under a single banner."

"Okay I get the gist but what is so special about this one?" Shinigami question as she looked at the other two expectantly.

"This time our essences manifested in perfect balance. He is the one with most potential." Yami answered.

"Not only that but this birth was supposed to be his reward. A loving family with sibling and a harem to boot." Kami sighed wistfully as she observed her favourite creation.

"Hmmm, that's good then. I mean finally something good happened, I was actually getting tired seeing the fox getting sealed in him and the consequences he had to face." Shinigami smirked a little but that smirk dropped on seeing Yami's dark expression.

"Yes everything was supposed to be dandy but it is not. This world is one of a kind so we failed to see this particular future. Since in this world Sarutobi Hiruzen sealed the Kyuubi in his twin sister, his parents are solely devoting their time to her ignoring Naruto." Yami growled out.

"And there is possibility that Naruto would be overlooked in favour of his sister by almost every person that played a crucial development in other universes." Kami acknowledged as she shook her head sadly. "This will not only hinder him in becoming a brilliant shinobi but it will break his heart."

"Okay so fix the problem then. What's the issue?" Shinigami raised an eyebrow at seemingly simple problem.

"It is not that simple. We can't directly influence the people. It will defeat the purpose of giving them free will." Answered Kami. "Also he is going through a crucial phase, if he stumbles at this point the results could be catastrophic."

"Give him some special power then." Shinigami suggested. "I mean something that would help him surpass all others. Since he doesn't have Kyuubi's chakra for backup, I can say for sure that he can become strong but nowhere near the level that is required of him."

"That's right, in the end he will have to Madara and if worst came to worst, Kaguya herself. He will be decimated quite easily even if he surpasses his father. Yondaime is no match for those monsters." Yami frowned as she thought for a possible solution.

"Why not give him a powerful weapon? Like that shark guy had that weird sword or maybe even a zanpakuto." Shinigami proposed to her sisters.

"No, not a weapon," said Yami. "He will need his entire life consumed by the gift we give him. A weapon can be replaced and his reliance on it will not be fruitful. Also samehada has the drawback of turning its wielder into half shark, imagine a handsome guy like Naruto with looks of Kisame." Kami seemed to cringe at the very thought of Naruto looking like half fish.

"Then what shall we give him?" asked Kami.

"I have an idea and this power will be perfect for someone like him. He would be able to grow powerful very quickly as well as it will give us more leeway to prod him in the right direction." Shinigami's grin as she thought of this idea was particularly infectious. She then explained her idea to the other two. Slowly the three looked at each other and smiled. They lifted their right arms together and a ball of blue light formed which just as quickly as disappeared. The three closed their eyes and the image of Naruto sleeping in his bed appeared. They watched as the blue light entered his body. Naruto only gave a slight twitch as he continued to sleep peacefully. The power he had received will be shocking to say the least.

 **########################## Uzumaki Naruto Reloaded ########################**

Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto yawned as he rose up from his bed and shook the cobwebs from his head. The blond then proceeded to wipe the crud from his eyes, waddled his way to t take a shower and brush his teeth like clockwork. Soon after finishing Naruto picked up his clothes that consisted of a small white t-shirt, underwear, and a pair of orange pants. Putting them on he began pondering what he should do today. His younger twin Narumi was to start her training today. His parents had told him that she needed more training to control the fox's chakra and hence they were starting with her early on. Meanwhile he should just enjoy and play around for his training will commence when he joins the academy. To be honest Naruto was a little miffed. After all they both just had to teach the basics, it wasn't as if the training constituted of something that dangerous.

He simply shook his head and gave out a tired sigh. Whether it was intentional or not his parents favoured his sister over him. In fact the whole village did. She was the hero who kept Kyuubi at bay while he was just plain simple Naruto. It wasn't that he was mistreated but sometimes a little bit of more affection and attention wouldn't hurt would it? He had yet to make friends of his age as most of the clan heirs led a rather secluded life, only occasionally coming out to play with others as they mostly kept to their clans. And even when they did most of their attention was focussed towards Narumi, after all she was the princess of the village. The parents of the clan heirs encouraged them to mingle with the popular kid. Well it wouldn't be a problem once he started the academy. Oh how wrong he was only time will tell. It was then he noticed a message that seemed to hang in the air in front of him.

 **[Welcome to the life of a gamer! Right now, you'll be learning how to live your life as a gamer. The gamer ability allows you to do anything that you could do in an actual game. Say continue to start the tutorial.]**

"What. In. The. Living. HELL?!" The loud voice echoed throughout his room. Naruto's jaw dropped, his eyes were wide with disbelief and astonishment. He blinked in puzzlement rubbing his eyes in hope that the message being a figment of his imagination might just disappear.

' _Okay it is still there. What to do? Well let's see what happens if I proceed with it.'_ With that thought Naruto murmured "Continue."

 **[Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto! Congratulations on receiving the power of a gamer. This power is one of the rarest to be granted to very special people and hence only you will be aware of its existence. That means you absolutely can't tell anyone about your gamer powers…Say continue if you accept this condition.]**

"That's convenient. And what if it becomes necessary to inform someone? More importantly how will I interact with these messages in front of all the people?" Naruto questioned to the thin air seeking a response. He was not disappointed.

 **[If such a situation arises you will be notified beforehand, however be assured that such crisis would not befall upon you. This game will be fully functional open interaction RPG giving you unlimited choices to follow your path without any restrictions. Only a few particular life quests will be unavoidable. While you are interacting with the messages the world around you will seemingly pause.]**

"Very well I accept continue." Naruto replied affirmatively.

 **[You have acquired 'The Gamer's Guide']**

 **Do you wish to learn this?**

 **[Y/N]**

"Finally, some details!" Naruto muttered as he hit the 'Y' button. Much to his shock, the book dissolved into a blue light that rather looked like chakra. It swirled around h moment before vanishing, prompting another box/window to open.

 **[Congratulations! You have unlocked the Guide!]**

 **To open the guide, merely think/say 'Guide'.**

"Guide" Naruto said. A new window opened as the first one close automatically.

 **[Welcome to the Guide. Please select a topic from below to view.]**

 **-Introduction**

 **-Attribute Points and Attributes**

 **-Raising Stats**

 **-Level**

 **-Quests**

 **-Flaws**

 **-Skills**

 **-Reputation**

 **[Introduction]**

 **[Almost uniformly, all aspects of 'The Gamer' are invoked verbally/mentally, as you have no doubt surmised by now. You have at several pages with information and abilities that y merely by saying the name of the page.**

 **First, the Status Page. This displays several things; your Stats and Perks, your current Level and your current HP and CP, as well as your Flaws, Special Status, In currently equipped equipment.**

 **Next is the 'Skills' page. This displays all the skills you have learned, as well as their current level, a small description of what they do and their effects.**

 **The 'Perks' page shows you your current Perks and their effects.**

 **The 'Flaws' page shows you all of the current flaws that you have, as well as their effects, negative or otherwise.**

 **The 'Quests' page shows you all the quests you are currently undergoing, as well as the quests you have completed in the past.**

 **Finally, the 'Reputation' page shows you your standing with various, people, Groups, Clans, Cities and Nations.]**

"Well this was easy enough. Next is Attribute Points and Attributes." Naruto mentally commanded.

 **[Attribute Points and Attributes]**

 **[Every time you Level Up, five Attribute Points are automatically generated, which you can then use to increase your own Attributes. Your Attributes are representations of your physical and mental abilities. For ordinary people, their Attribute Points are automatically distributed to their strongest areas a Level Up. A person who possesses 'The Gamer' however, can distribute their points themselves, thereby making themselves smarter/stronger/faster than an ordinary per of. Every 10 levels, the amount of points gained increases by 1. You earn 5 every time you level up and it will increase to 6 when you are level 10.]**

 **Strength (STR):** The Strength attribute determines the person's overall physical power. This attribute affects the amount of damage a person can inflict on another with Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, blunt objects. It also affects a person's ability to reduce damage when blocking and affects the amount of weight they can lift, or throw.

 **Vitality (VIT):** The Vitality attribute determines the person's overall health. This attribute also affects a person's ability to regain health outside of combat and resist specials types of dam things such as poison, chakra draining, paralysis, burns, etc.

 **1 VIT = 25 HP**

 **1 VIT = .5 HP REGEN**

 **Dexterity (DEX):** The Dexterity attribute determines the person's overall movement. This attribute affects a person's accuracy, evasion, speed, and ability to land critical strikes on an opponents' mind, and long range combat. Dexterity also plays a major role in pick pocking, stealth, use of weaponry and the ability to dual wielding weaponry properly.

 **Intelligence (INT):** The Intelligence attribute determines the person's overall ability to think quickly and innovation. This attribute affects the strength of their chakra, how much they have, and they can recover their chakra out of battle. It also affects the strength of a person's natural affinity, ability on creating variations, and a technique's overall power.

 **1 INT = 25 CP**

 **1 INT = .5 CP REGEN**

 **Wisdom (WIS):** The wisdom attribute determines the person's common sense, perception, and overall control of their chakra. It also affects their ability to learn, memorize, retain information, determines how smart they are. Wisdom also plays an important role in learning certain skills such as Genjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu as well as defending from mental attacks. For every 20 points of WIS the experience points gained increases by a %. In some cases WIS needs to be higher or lower for it to occur depending on the status they have.

 **Charisma (CHAR):** This attribute determines your leadership, political skills and dealing with general public. It also affects how quickly you will gain/loose reputation among the masses. Higher charisma often results in greater rewards during some specific quests.

 **Luck (LUK):** The Luck attribute determines the person's overall chance. Luck is unique compared to all the other attributes as it is capable of influencing anything from finding or looting items, winning money while gambling, to encounters and outstanding successes/failures (such as critical hits).

'Hmm well next two points are sort of self-explanatory so let's skip to quests…' Naruto pondered.

 **[Quests]**

 **[Quests, sometimes called missions, are tasks given to players by others or appear spontaneously. Completing a quest or mission will result in rewards such as experience and money. Most quests can be accepted or declined while others are mandatory and most be complete in order to proceed. Sometimes a side quest will be giving alongside the main one, these are purely optional but completing them gives a boost of rewards. Some quests will allow you an unlimited amount of time to complete it while others need to be completed before a specific time and/or day or risk quest failure. A variation of a side quest known as hidden objectives will posted, what these objectives are you needed to figure out on your own. Completion of quests also boosts one's reputation with the affiliated village, person or faction by a certain amount though sometimes it can decrease the reputation of so such as an enemy village. Depending on the quest failure to complete it can result in penalties such as no rewards, negative reputation gain, lower experience points gained, crippling injury status, or even death.]**

The remaining points were pretty easy to understand and Naruto quickly went through them.

In the skill window he currently found only two skills.

 **[Passive Skills]**

 **Gamer's Mind:** Lv Max. Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants one an immunity to most psychological statuses, Genjutsu being the exception depending on the user's level and skill.

 **Gamer's Body:** Lv Max. Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. HP & CP are fully recovered after sleeping.

"Holy shit! These two abilities are hacks man. No wonder it is rarest of the gifts granted." He then whispered the voice command and proceeded to look through the Guide Book for anything interesting, "Ok, let's see what else we got here inventory!"

 **[Inventory Box]**

 **[The inventory box, a personal space-time technique, is where the items you are currently holding go to when not in use. This allows you to store a near infinite amount of having to carry them on your person and hamper your movement with the excess weight. To place an item inside just press it on the screen and vice versa when you want.]**

 **Note: Certain things cannot be placed in the inventory box such as a camp fire or living beings.**

"That makes things easy," Naruto thought before moving on. The idea of not having to carry everything on him yet have everything he needed when he wanted it was a great thing to have. Though part of him thought it was a bit unfair to others Naruto immediately squashed that thought. He was a ninja in training damn it! Their whole lifestyle was about being unfair, fighting dirty and not caring if they weren't training to be samurai.

 **For thinking things through in a rational manner your WIS has gone up by 1!**

"Okay that happened. Item Quality," he called out next.

 **[Item Quality]**

 **[Simply put, item quality is a relative indicator of how good an item is compared to another. The quality indicator is most often seen with a rank beside the name of the item. There are six types of item qualities in the world.]**

 **Note: The higher the quality the greater the requirements needed to use it properly before being able to master it, not in all cases, however.**

 **Poor Quality:** Items that are considered the worst of the worst and barely even worth using, seen as junk by many. Such items are made of shady materials, poor craftsmanship has rusted over or been worn down so badly that it can no longer be used properly.

 **Common Quality:** These are common items of decent quality that many use every day. Most items that fit into this category are basic kunai, shuriken, and some other forms of weaponry.

 **Uncommon Quality:** These are the uncommon items, not everyone has them but have frequent enough usage. Most items that fit into this category are sealing scrolls, weaponry and items that can be used for making other things such as clothing, medicine or weapons.

 **Rare Quality:** These are the rare uncommon items. Items of this quality are either difficult or somewhat expensive to come by. Most usually grant a unique ability or a great stat booster for the user. These are made from materials that are difficult to acquire or buy, or require a great level of skill to create.

 **Epic Quality:** These items are considered one of the rarest of the rare. Items of this quality are extremely difficult to come by and create, sometimes they can be considered one of irreplaceable. Items that can be considered a part of this category are some of the swords of the Seven Swordsmen or scrolls that contain dangerous or powerful A-S rank style.

 **Legendary Quality:** These unique items are considered legendary in terms of power and one of a kind ability they possess or are capable of granting individuals or other items, many of these being one of a kind. Chances of coming across items of this quality are one million to one only those with incredible levels of luck are said to be able to find these. If you own one many lucky bastard. Items that are considered to fall under this category are masterpieces or items used by legendary and ancient craftsmen or figures such as the Rikudo S Nyūdō Masamune, Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama etc.

"Phew! That's covers everything. Now let's see that status thing. Status!" However instead of a screen that should have provided his details another message popped up.

 **[This option is available only after you have unlocked your chakra]**

 **[QUEST ALERT!]**

 **Unlock your chakra: Chakra is the basis of any ninja. Take your first step to being a ninja and discover your chakra.**

 **Objective: Learn the method to unlock your chakra.**

 **Main Quest Completion: 250 Exp, Career as a ninja start.**

 **Failure: 50 Exp, Delayed start to ninja career.**

 **Accept? (Yes/No)**

"Of course I accept! I have already studied the theory behind unlocking chakra, all I need is a good place to meditate." With that thought Naruto went to breakfast. After a healthy morning meal and a quick 'See you later' to his family he went straight to his favourite eatery to stock up on few cups of instant ramen. As he walked towards his destination taking in the various sights a message popped up. PING!

 **[By observing your surroundings you have created a skill!]**

 **Observe Lv-1 (10%)**

 **By Observing a target one will get information about said object. More information will be available to you as your level with the skill increases.**

When Naruto reached Ichiraku's he used his Observe on Teuchi and Ayame.

 **[Status Window]**

 **Name: Ichiraku Ayame**

 **Job: Civilian**

 **Level: 7 Next Level: 2435/4500**

 **Title: None**

 **Specialization: Civilian Sous Chef**

 **[Status Window]**

 **Name: Ichiraku Teuchi**

 **Job: Civilian**

 **Level:?**

 **Title: Master Chef**

 **Specialization:?**

"You alright there young lad?" Teuchi asked as he saw his dazed looked. "I hope you are not eyeing my daughter." Teuchi had made his tone slightly threatening when he was bopped on the head with a ladle courtesy of his irate daughter.

"Dad he is just a kid." Ayame reproached him as she smiled at Naruto in reassurance.

"Just kidding Ayame. So lad what is your name?" Teuchi asked.

Oh I am Naruto, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Pleased to meet you." Naruto grinned as he introduced himself.

' _Hokage's kid eh?_ ' Teuchi thought. "So Naruto what brings you here to our humble establishment?"

"Well mom told me that you had the best ramen in the fire country so I couldn't help but come and see it for myself." Naruto enthusiastically.

"Ha-ha well that's for sure." Teuchi boasted.

"So order up Naruto-kun." Ayame smiled at her little customer.

"I will start with Miso ramen and pack me a pork ramen for later." Came the reply from the blonde.

"Very well I will start the preparations." Ayame whisked away towards the back of the stall leaving Teuchi and Naruto to their own.

"You started training yet kid?" Teuchi enquired.

"Not yet. Actually after the meal I was going to look for a secluded place to unlock my chakra." Naruto replied sheepishly.

"Huh why don't you do it at you home compound?" Teuchi questioned as he knew hokage compound was big enough for that.

"Uh umm….you see mom and dad are starting Narumi's training today so they told me they would start my training later when I join the academy." Naruto's eyes were downcast and his voice laced with disappointment.

Teuchi frowned at this as he mumbled to himself favouritism by parents when he was struck with a brilliant idea. "Say Naruto I know of a person who could help you with this exercise."

"Really? Would he actually help me?"

"Yes he will. You see I was about to go and make a delivery to him but then I thought of something that will kill two birds with one stone." Teuchi raised a hand to stop Naruto from interrupting as he continued. "If you are willing to take this delivery to him, I will write him a note telling him to help you. How does that sound?"

"You got yourself a deal old man." Naruto was almost skipping on his seat.

"Very well. His name is Kosuke Maruboshi and you will find him on the Hokage Mountain in that grove." Teuchi began writing a note as Ayame placed a steaming bowl of miso ramen in front of Naruto. As soon as the words were uttered by Teuchi a message popped up.

 **[QUEST ALERT!] [Updated objective]**

 **Unlock your chakra: Chakra is the basis of any ninja. Take your first step to being a ninja and discover your chakra.**

 **Objective: 1. Find Kosuke Maruboshi and deliver him his lunch.**

 **2\. Learn the method to unlock your chakra from Kosuke.**

 **Main Quest Completion: 1. 250 Exp,**

 **2\. 250 Exp, Career as a ninja start.**

 **Failure: 1. 50 Exp, Decreased Reputation with Ichiraku's.**

 **2\. 50 Exp, Delayed start to ninja career.**

 **Accept? (Yes/No)**

' _Well this is convenient.'_ Naruto took in his updated quest. He accepted the quest while nodding in affirmative to Teuchi's instructions.

 **########################## Uzumaki Naruto Reloaded ########################**

20 minutes later Naruto was huffing and puffing as he climbed the steep slopes of Hokage mountain to reach his destination.

 **Due to strenuous activity your STR has increased by 1**

 **Due to strenuous activity your VIT has increased by 1**

 **Due to strenuous activity your DEX has increased by 1**

'Well at least I am benefitting from this trek. It's a shame I can't see my stats, but they must be pretty lousy if this much activity results in their increase.' Naruto thought as he dragged himself towards his destination.

On reaching the grove he found an old man wearing a straw hat sitting underneath the shade of a particularly big tree. Naruto used 'Observe' on him.

 **[Status Window]**

 **Name: Kosuke Maruboshi**

 **Job: Ninja**

 **Level: ?**

 **Title: The Eternal Gennin**

 **Specialization: ?**

' _The Eternal Gennin huh…..I will keep this in mind for later._ 'Approaching him cautiously he spoke, "Hey mister, are you Kosuke Maruboshi-san?"

"Yes, that would be me lad. From your looks I can say for sure you are Yondaime-sama's son right?" Kosuke questioned with a gentle smile.

"Yeah he is my father. By the way here you are." Naruto handed him the packed lunch and the note Teuchi had given him.

"Oh thank you so much for bringing me my lunch. And what is this?" Kosuke read the note and eyed Naruto curiously. "You need help in unlocking your chakra?"

"Yes please. I was going to do it on my own but Teuchi-san warned me that it could be dangerous. He said you will be able to guide me through the process." Naruto responded in a respectful manner.

Kosuke frowned slightly, _'What is wrong with this scenario? Why are his parents not helping him for the task? Let's not go there lest I unearth something unpleasant.'_ He let out a soft sigh before speaking, "Before we get there, tell me do you know what chakra is?"

"Umm, it's a combination of physical and spiritual energy of a person that a ninja is able to use." Naruto answered remembering what he had read earlier.

"Simple yet correct. Chakra is essentially the life force that is comprised of two energies: - First is the Physical energy or Yang part of one's chakra. It is built up over time through training one's body vigorously in many ways and increases as the person grows physically through each and every cell of one's body and accumulated by our body as the stamina that we use to do our daily jobs in lives. It can be increased through training, stimulants and exercise. Second is the Spiritual energy or Yin part of one's chakra. It is built over time through training one's mind vigorously in many ways and increases as the person grows mentally. It is through one's consciousness and builds up over time with the experience a person's mind gains. It can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. When these two energies are moulded in perfect harmony that is when chakra is created." Naruto listened with rapt attention as Kosuke explained the details to him.

"Does that mean even the civilians have chakra?" Naruto asked as he tried to comprehend the complexity of the explanation.

"Chakra is found in everyone, whether it be civilian or ninja. The moment a person runs completely out of chakra dies." Kosuke smiled as he looked at the Naruto's intrigued face. _'This boy, his intelligence far surpasses that of his peers.'_ His smiling visage was replaced by a serious demeanour as he said the next part. "This is why you must always be careful and not use chakra carelessly. Near exhaustion of chakra is equally as dangerous as exhausting it completely and is called chakra exhaustion. This is not taken care of properly can also lead to fatal outcomes. If a person is low on chakra he/she should rest, eat and sleep until he recovers safely."

"Okay, I got it." Naruto nodded in affirmative.

"Now you will begin with a little warmup to get some energy circulation within your body. Run some laps around this grove." Kosuke ordered.

"Okay."

 **########################## Uzumaki Naruto Reloaded ########################**

The warmup, if it could be called as such left Naruto completely exhausted. Kosuke made Naruto do several laps which were followed by push-ups, sit-ups and a few other body conditioning exercises. Naruto was angry, annoyed and ready to vent his frustration out on his instructor. Only the appearance of message by the game calmed him down.

 **Due to strenuous activity your STR has increased by 1**

 **Due to strenuous activity your VIT has increased by 1**

 **Due to strenuous activity your DEX has increased by 1**

' _Well at least something came out of it.'_ Naruto grumbled as he took in Kosuke's amused expression.

"Hmmm, you actually managed to complete the routine." Kosuke mused as a smile graced his features. _'And this was actually a good exercise by old academy standards. This boy truly has frightening potential'_

"I am glad you are amused by this." Naruto scowled as he lay on the ground.

"Don't be like that. I am impressed by your physical capability. No one follows this routine now a days but it is really helpful. A combination of physical and mental conditioning before getting a feel of your dormant chakra strengthens your chakra pathways as compared to brute forcing the unlocking." Kosuke explained his reasons to Naruto who let out a deep breath.

"Okay now what old man?" Naruto turned towards his instructor.

"Now sit in the lotus position and try to meditate. Imagine energy from the centre of your body trickling to your limbs and brain. When you get a feeling that you are submerged in something, it can be cool or warm then get to the centre of that energy and pull."

Naruto followed the instructions and soon found himself in a trance like state. It felt so good that after sometime when he lost touch of the outside world and then focused inwardly on the feeling and kept looking for the energy source. He didn't know for how long but suddenly he felt a warm pull and saw a small blue light in the darkness of his mind as he pulled on the energy and felt new energy course through his veins. Dense purple chakra erupted from his body as it swirled around him and the ground under him cracked and pebbles rose in the air, turning to dust as they came in contact with his chakra as it swirled around him wildly. Naruto smirked as he felt the energy, it was so powerful. There was no way that it wasn't chakra, so this was what it felt like. He liked it, it felt like a part of him had been found that was hidden away. Kosuke stood up in shock as he felt the density of Naruto's chakra and the amounts he was releasing. In just thirty seconds he had released a low genin's reserves worth of chakra and was still going.

' _Amazing! Such powerful and dense chakra, I haven't felt such ungodly density in one's chakra ever since…'_ his thoughts trailed off.

Naruto's chakra receded and his eyes opened as he smiled widely and tried to stand up. His legs felt a little wobbly "So how was it old man?" A familiar 'ping' was followed by a notification which almost made Naruto lose his composure and holler around in joy.

 **[QUEST COMPLETED!]**

 **Unlock your chakra: Chakra is the basis of any ninja. Take your first step to being a ninja and discover your chakra.**

 **Objective: 1. Find Kosuke Maruboshi and deliver him his lunch. (Accomplished)**

 **2\. Learn the method to unlock your chakra from Kosuke. (Accomplished)**

 **Total Reward: 500Exp, Chakra Unlocked**

 **Bonus Reward: CP increased by +50**

 **Due to positive mental exertion your INT has increased by 1**

 **Due to gain in knowledge and proper chakra unlocking your WIS has increased by 2**

"Impressive, very impressive indeed. Now you better go home and rest, you will need it. Unlocking your chakra puts a lot of strain on your body and mind." Kosuke advised.

"Sure, just let me get my bearings." Naruto grinned.

"You know, if you need any tips in future you are most welcome to seek me out. Though I am not an expert, I have picked up a lot of things in my life." Kosuke gave a slight smile to the blonde who was now watching him with slightly wide eyes.

"Thanks a lot old man." Naruto joyfully replied.

 **Your reputation with Kosuke Maruboshi has increased by 500.**

'Reputation huh, I will check it out later. I better head home for now.' With that thought Naruto slowly trudged his way to home.

 _Later that night…_

'Finally let's see my stats.' Naruto softly whispered 'Status'

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Level: 1 Next Level: 500/600**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Specialization: N/A**

 **HP: 150**

 **CP: 225**

 **STR: 4**

 **VIT: 6**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 7**

 **WIS: 8**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Perks:**

 **?:** Additional +2 VIT, +2 DEX & +2 STR per Lvl, +25 CP &+25HP per Lvl, +25% additional EXP towards [?], +20% EXP towards reputation

 **Uzumaki Ancestry:** Additional +3 VIT & +1 INT per Lvl, +50 HP per Lvl, +25% additional EXP towards Fuinjutsu, -10% EXP towards Chakra Control

 **Chakra Affinities:** ?

 **Status Effects:** N/A

 **Description:** Uzumaki Naruto is the son of Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina. He is unknowingly ignored by his parents in favour of his twin sister who is the Kyuubi's jinchuriki. He has no certain goals in his mind at the time.

 **Money:** 50 Ryo ~ (5$)

 **Points:** 0

' _Hmmm I don't know how these compare against my peers but tomorrow onwards I am going to train my ass off.'_ With that thought Naruto finally succumbed to the realm of Morpheus.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_ _ **So how was it guys? I have tried to give this story a different touch as compared to other gamer stories, though some of the gamer concepts have been inspired by Uzumaki Naruto: Dawn of Gamer by Legend of Kyuubi. There will be differences, quite a lot of them but I liked the way he explained all gamer components. So please read and review…looking forward to your constructive criticism and ideas for improving this fic….ciao**_


	2. An unexpected encounter

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello dear readers….here is the second chapter of the story and you will see some plot progression. A huge thanks to all those who followed/favorited the story and reviews were most welcome. A few guest readers had some suggestion to which I was unable to respond

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters.**

Blah….normal narration/ character talking

 _Blah….normal narration/ character thinking_

 **Blah…. Kyuubi/summon talking**

 ** _Blah…. Kyuubi/summon thinking_**

 **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **[You have slept on a comfortable bed. HP and CP restored to 100%. All ailments have been cured.]**

Naruto awake to a familiar seeming message as he got up from the bed. _'Huh so it wasn't my imagination. My life is definitely a game now.'_ He thought as a smirk slowly spread across his lips. _'Better start training myself from today itself, why waste any time!'_

 **[QUEST ALERT!]**

 **Start your training: You want to be a ninja, better start training!**

 **Objective: Train your mind and body.**

 **1\. Raise your physical traits by 1 each (STR, DEX, VIT).**

 **2\. Raise your mental traits by 1 each (INT, WIS).**

 **Quest Completion: 1. 200 Exp, 50 Ryo.**

 **2\. 200 Exp, 50 Ryo.**

 **Failure: 100 Exp**

 **Accept? (Yes/No)**

' _Well, of course I accept. Let's get ready for the day.'_ With that thought Naruto jumped out of his bed for his daily rituals.

When he came downstairs from his room he saw his father sitting on the couch reading a newspaper while his mother was bustling in the kitchen, his sister it seems has not woken up yet.

"Good morning kaa-chan, tou-san." He greeted taking a spot on the dining table.

"Morning Naruto." Minato peered over his newspaper with a small smile.

"Morning sochi. You are up earlier than usual." Kushina came over to give him a soft peck on his head.

"Yup. Yesterday I went to the top of hokage mountain. I met someone interesting there. He was quite interesting to talk to." Naruto answered with a grin.

"Oh! Who did you meet?" Kushina asked as she knew Naruto's interaction with other people was quite limited.

"His name is Kosuke Maruboshi. I am hoping he will be there today too. I have a feeling he has many great stories to tell." Naruto explained, his eyes shining. "After that I am going to explore a bit around the village.

' _The eternal gennin. Well I never expected Naruto to run into him.'_ Minato and Kushina thought.

"Okay but return for lunch on time. I don't want you roaming throughout the village on an empty stomach." Kushina spoke in a firm voice.

"Where is Narumi by the way? We have to start with her training today." Minato looked expectantly at Kushina who shrugged a little. Both of them missed the slight frown on Naruto's face as it slipped away after a moment.

As if in answer to his question Naruto's twin sister came bouncing down the stairs. "Good morning Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, nii-san." They returned her greeting cheerfully as she set herself down on the table beside Naruto.

"Now listen here little lady," Minato began. "Today onwards your kaa-san and I will be starting your ninja training, so quickly finish your breakfast."

Narumi beamed at her mother and father. She then began chattering at a rapid pace boldly declaring that she will be the strongest kunoichi as her parents observed her with amused smiles.

"What about nii-san? Will he be training too?" Narumi innocently enquired, a little surprised that her brother's name was not included.

"Naruto will have to wait until he starts the Academy. You need one on one training to control the special chakra you possess." Minato was a little blunt in his reply which made Kushina wince. This time she caught on Naruto's disappointment quite easily.

After they finished the breakfast Narumi went to her room to change in to her shinobi gear while Minato went to his office. Kushina seized this chance to talk to Naruto without interruption.

She pulled him into a soft hug and began speaking in a soothing voice, "Naru-chan, please don't be sad. You know why we are paying more attention to Narumi, don't you?" She received a slight nod as she continued. "Kyuubi's chakra is very powerful but really hard to control. It is extremely dangerous if it goes out of control and she can hurt you or the others in the vicinity, even herself when she trains or join the Academy. So for yours and everyone's safety you will have to wait a bit longer."

"Then you don't have to train me specially, just give me some tips in between and I'll try and learn things on my own." Naruto replied in an equally soft voice. Somewhere in his mind lurked a dream, to surpass his father as a shinobi. Maybe it was a subconscious thought that had been birthed seeing his sister get preferential treatment, but it was there. And it was his father's indifferent attitude towards him at times like these that actually hurt him.

Kushina shook her head smiling sadly. "No Naru-chan the wrong basics can ruin your future progress completely. Incomplete knowledge is more dangerous than no knowledge at all. Training in the shinobi arts in the wrong way does more harm than good. Please just wait for a little while longer for your sister." she said holding his hand softly squeezing it.

Naruto sighed and nodded with a small smile. "Alright I understand Kaa-chan. I'll wait and catch up to her when you have completed the training. But can I at least study some additional things on my own? Like theoretical stuff and all boring material to pass time."

"Fine you can do that. But please show it to me before you read it." Kushina replied causing Naruto to snuggle more into her embrace and hug her tightly. She put her chin on his head and rubbed his back softly and smiled proudly. He had understood what was important for his family and had made the decision for them, and she couldn't be more proud of her son.

 **########################## Uzumaki Naruto Reloaded ########################**

 **Due to positive mental exertion your INT has increased by 2.**

 **Due to gain in knowledge your WIS has increased by 2.**

A familiar chime greeted Naruto with the usual message informing him about increase in his attributes. Naruto carefully placed back the books he had finished reading and stretched out a bit to remove the kinks in his back.

' _It seems like my WIS and INT are increasing at a good rate. But it maybe because my knowledge can hardly compare to other experienced ninja as of right now. Well let's go and see what kaa-chan and Narumi have been up to. I will work on the second part of the quest after lunch.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he exited the library and moved down to the dining table.

He arrived to see an exasperated but amused Kushina and a pouting Narumi engrossed in a conversation.

"Hey Kaa-chan, Narumi-chan." Naruto announced his presence. "So how was the training session?" He asked to which he received a pout from his sister while Kushina's lips twitched upwards as she tried to contain her amusement while trying to keep a strict façade.

"Apparently someone thought that meditation equates to snoozing, so the session to unlock the chakra turned into nap time for the said person." Kushina spoke pointedly.

"Hey, it's not my fault that we were just sitting there with our eyes closed. I sort of dozed off after a while…." Narumi puffed out her cheeks while mumbling out the last part. Naruto processed the information for a second before he started sniggering. This caused Narumi to give him the stink eye which only caused him to burst into laughter.

"IT IS NOT THAT FUNNY -TTEBANE." Narumi hollered trying to contain her embarrassment.

"No, it's hilarious." Naruto replied cheekily which got a growl from his twin.

"Now-now sochi-kun, no need to make fun of your sister. She is right, it could happen to anyone." Kushina tried to curb her daughter's escalating ire.

Naruto looked inquisitively at his mother at that response. He knew that he couldn't tease his sister for long lest se blew her top and that was not advisable. It was a known fact that his sister too had inherited his mother's temper. Suddenly as if he had an epiphany, he took a shot in the dark.

"Could happen to anyone you say." Naruto scrunched up his face as if he was in deep thought.

"Oh I get it now." A grin that could have shamed a Cheshire cat split on his face. "Or should you say that it happened to you too Kaa-chan."

"Huh whatever gave you that idea -ttebane?" Kushina cursed as she let slip her verbal tick. Narumi perked up as Naruto fell out of his chair and guffawed loudly.

"I *laugh* never *snicker* thought *cough* when they said *snigger* like mother like daughter *snigger* they meant it like this." Naruto managed to wheeze out as he breathed out through his mouth to contain his laughter.

"And you were scolding me for the same mistake, no fair kaa-chan." Narumi was now giggling too, her annoyance long forgotten. This only served to ruffle Kushina's feathers as she not pouted and huffed while her children giggled. At that time no one could have known that moments like these would be far too few in the future to come.

 **########################## Uzumaki Naruto Reloaded ########################**

Naruto huffed as he took in deep breaths after completing the exercise routine he had been given by Kosuke the day before. However, the message he awaited eagerly did not appear.

' _What the hell? Why did my stats not increase eve after I have completed my exercise? Did something go wrong or what?'_ He was definitely worried that something had gone wrong. Even though it had only been a day but he his unique powers had made a niche in his heart. They made him feel special and boy it was a good feeling. Thinking he might have done something wrong, he began to repeat the exercises. Barely had he reached the quarter point that a familiar 'ping' sounded and the message appeared.

 **Due to strenuous activity your STR has increased by 1**

 **Due to strenuous activity your VIT has increased by 1**

 **Due to strenuous activity your DEX has increased by 1**

"Thank kami." Naruto released a breath he didn't even realise he was holding in. However as soon as the tension of his powers malfunctioning left his mind, his thoughts turned to the reason of delay of the message.

' _Okay, this is confusing. Why does the message appear now? Come to think of it the message that appeared in the morning too was delayed as compared to yesterdays. What changed?'_ Naruto thought furiously as his mind worked over the possibilities. Suddenly he had the epiphany, _'That's it, for sure. It makes perfect sense if you think carefully. As my stats are increasing it is becoming more difficult to upgrade them. Of course when you reach higher levels it becomes difficult to surpass certain boundaries and special effort is required.'_ His thoughts were proved to be correct by the notification.

 **For thinking things through in a rational manner your WIS has gone up by 1!**

Another message alerting him of the completion of his quest followed just after.

 **[QUEST COMPLETED!]**

 **Start your training: You want to be a ninja, better start training!**

 **Objective: Train your mind and body.**

 **1\. Raise your physical traits by 1 each (STR, DEX, VIT). (Accomplished)**

 **2\. Raise your mental traits by 1 each (INT, WIS). (Accomplished)**

 **Total Reward: 400 Exp, 100 Ryo.**

 **[Congratulations! You have levelled up! You are now Lvl 2.]**

"Heh, 'Status'." Naruto looked at his stats.

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Level: 2 Next Level: 300/1500**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Specialization: N/A**

 **HP: 375**

 **CP: 325**

 **STR: 7**

 **VIT: 12**

 **DEX: 8**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 11**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Perks:**

 **?:** Additional +2 VIT, +2 DEX & +2 STR per Lvl, +25 CP &+25HP per Lvl, +25% additional EXP towards [?], +20% EXP towards reputation

 **Uzumaki Ancestry:** Additional +3 VIT & +1 INT per Lvl, +50 HP per Lvl, +25% additional EXP towards Fuinjutsu, -10% EXP towards Chakra Control

 **Chakra Affinities:** ?

 **Status Effects:** N/A

 **Description:** Uzumaki Naruto is the son of Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina. He is unknowingly ignored by his parents in favour of his twin sister who is the Kyuubi's jinchuriki. He has no certain goals in his mind at the time.

 **Money:** 150 Ryo ~ (15$)

 **Points:** 5

' _Well that seems well enough for now. I have completed the quests for today so I can now do more training or go exploring.'_ Naruto's thoughts were on a roll. As if answering his dilemma a new quest popped up and this one was certainly different.

 **[LIFE QUEST ALERT!]**

 **Go Exploring: Sometimes explorations lead to life changing discoveries!**

 **Objective: Explore and discover the life changing secrets. Follow the clues to the source**

 **Quest Completion: [?], [?], Proceed towards your full potential**

 **Failure: Never reach your full potential as a ninja**

 **Accept? (Yes/No)**

"You have got to be shitting me." Naruto swore under his breath. "What the heck is a life quest?"

 **[A life quest signifies a turning point in your life where the difference of a correct or incorrect decision may have far reaching repercussions that may shape your life hence the name 'Life Quest'.]**

' _That was helpful I guess. But I haven't the foggiest where to begin my exploration. I should probably look further ahead.'_ With that though Naruto started walking beyond the boundaries of the small grove. Being cautious Naruto decided to use his 'Observe' on random objects looking for clues. Soon enough he was greeted with message informing him of improved level of his skill to Lvl 2. He continued this trend till he reached a small stream. Feeling a little tired he decided to soak his feet in the water.

'This is different.' Naruto felt a little tingle which was much more than the normal soothing effect of cool water. "Observe." He concentrated on the stream water and much to his surprise a notification popped up.

 **[The water of the stream is laced with chakra. This certainly needs further investigation.]**

Naruto after relaxing for a bit, got up and started his walk. He followed the stream till he reached its source, a small waterfall. The place was beautiful and tranquil. The clearing was surrounded by large trees which easily blocked the outside view. Naruto climbed the small hillock to the very origin of the waterfall and was surprised to see, the spring feeding the waterfall. It seemed like a natural spring but with the amount of water it was pumping out it must have dried up ages ago.

"'Observe'." By now it was becoming inherent for Naruto to use his 'Observe' on anything worth looking.

 **[A small natural spring which was made larger using Suiton jutsu and fuinjutsu.]**

' _Why would someone make this particular spring a little large. If they required water there was enough from it already. Unless…._ ' Naruto's thoughts trailed off as he rushed back to the clearing.

He searched for his pocket and triumphantly pulled out a some ninja wire he had kept inside. It was by sheer dumb luck that he had pocketed it after reading about it earlier in the book. It was a part of the ninja beginner kit given to him by Uchiha on his last birthday.

He tied a medium sized stone to its one. Spinning it around like a lasso he threw the tied stone in the direction of the waterfall. He smirked when he felt the stone pass through the sheet of falling water and sail through it.

"YESSS…." Naruto did a mini dance jig in his excitement.

 **[Congratulations! You have found a hidden cave.]**

10 minutes later Naruto was standing inside the cave. But much to his disappointment, it seemed like a dead end. Even using 'Observe' showed only this….

 **[There is something highly suspicious about this situation]**

Another 15 frustrating minutes which involved Naruto kicking the wall in and then hopping on his foot cursing in pain, he sat down with his back against the said wall. Trying to come up with something he tried meditating to calm himself down. He subconsciously started moulding his chakra trying to repeat the exercise he did yesterday. Because he had his eyes closed he did not see the seals glowing on the walls of the small space which responded to his chakra. A few minutes later he opened his eyes and turned to his conundrum. However his jaw dropped when he saw a small doorway present on his left.

He cautiously walked in and saw a narrow passage that was dimly lit with torches. "'Observe'." He intoned as he looked at the path before him.

 **[An artificial passage created using Doton jutsu.]**

"Okay." He let out a deep breath. "Let's hope it is not riddled with traps. Kami knows why on the earth someone would go to such lengths to create and conceal a place like this." The pathway opened into a well-lit, moderately sized room. But it was the man who stood in the centre who caused him to gasp in surprise. He was tall, fair-skinned with white shaggy hair. The man's outfit consisted of dark blue armour and he wore a different forehead protector bearing the symbol of Konohagakure. His face looked menacing enough and calculating gaze made Naruto feel like the man was looking at his very soul.

"What are you?" Naruto blurted out in reflex and shock as he recognized the face of the person standing before him. The man in question frowned at Naruto's question and crossed his arms in irritation.

"That is quite rude. I'd like to ask you the same question boy and how did you find this place?" His voice was stern and commanding. If Naruto didn't have the gamer's mind he would be a quibbling mess trying not to piss his pants.

' _Observe.'_ Naruto intoned. The results almost made him give a frustrated sigh. He knew that already what the status window showed.

 **[Status Window]**

 **Name: Senju Tobirama**

 **Job: Deceased**

 **Level: ?**

 **Title: Nidaime Hokage**

 **Specialization: ?**

"My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. I was exploring when I came upon this cave. It piqued my curiosity as to why someone would actually build and hide this thing. Somehow I managed to open up this secret passage in the cave and I followed the pathway here. Now please answer my question." Naruto finished, showing a calm exterior probably due to his gamer's mind otherwise he would definitely be panicking in this situation.

The man in question stayed silent as he observed the kid for a while. He could not find any chakra fluctuations, meaning that he was telling the truth. In addition, he could tell that it was the kid's chakra that touched the seal array he had left in the cave. With that out of the way, the man decided to answer the boy's query.

"I will say once again that's a rather rude question, boy. But to satisfy your query, my name is Senju Tobirama, known as the Nidaime Hokage of Konohagakure." The Nidaime was about to continue, but Naruto interrupted.

"You misunderstand me Nidaime-sama, I recognised you immediately, and I mean who wouldn't." Naruto gave a small smile at that. "But you are dead. You have been for about 40-50 years I guess. That's why asked you what you were."

Tobirama raised an eyebrow as he contemplated the young blond standing in front of him. _'The boy certainly is intelligent and he seems quite composed. Most of the people would have been a stuttering mess but he is quite calm. His presence here indicates that he possesses 'that'.'_ "I usually hate being interrupted but I will let that slide this time. I can see that you are telling the truth. My presence here can be attributed to a project that was carried out in coalition with my brother. I sealed my essence in form of a construct that you are now witnessing. It was done so I could be of use to Konoha in times of its need. The main objective was twofold one of which I can't disclose at the moment. Let me check something before converse anymore."

Naruto saw the man place two fingers on the ground, before closing his eyes. Immediately after doing so, one Senju Tobirama was bombarded by information he processed using his chakra sensing technique. Extending his senses, he frowned, as he could not sense any Senju presence in Konoha. He was able to sense many Uchiha, which made him frown even more, from sheer disgust at that accursed clan. He could not sense one of his favoured among the Uchiha, Uchiha Kagami, but he sensed a familiar presence in another Uchiha, perhaps his offspring. He was shocked when he couldn't find the presence of one Sarutobi Hiruzen. He extended his reach to encompass the entire village but still he was unable to find the familiar chakra. He found the chakra of Shimura Danzo and he scowled sensing his brother's chakra and traces of some Uchiha's chakra mixed with the man's own.

Naruto felt the temperature in the cave drop rapidly as he looked at Tobirama. The Nidaime Hokage looked pissed at something and was subconsciously exuding his terrifying presence. Naruto taking a risk conspicuously coughed into his hand to remind Tobirama that his chakra was affecting their surroundings as he could see the floor crack under his presence.

Tobirama realising what he was doing hastily brought his chakra back in control. For a moment he looked apologetic. Speaking in a much softer tone he asked, "Child could you tell me what happened to Sarutobi Hiruzen? I can't sense his presence anywhere."

"Sandaime died in the Kyubi attack six years ago. He sacrificed his soul to the Shinigami in exchange for sealing Kyubi in my sister." Naruto sombrely explained.

A troubled expression appeared on Tobirama's usual stoic face. _'Kyubi attacked Konoha! How on earth is that possible? As far as I know it was sealed in Mito-sama. Perhaps…..yes it seems the only explanation.'_ "Tell me boy, is your mother an Uzumaki? And did this attack happen on your birthday?" Tobirama enquired.

"Yes, you are correct, but how did you know that?" Naruto was bewildered.

' _It seems my hypothesis was right. But one thing still doesn't make sense. Saru knew the risks involved in childbirth in case of a jinchuriki and being an Uzumaki the lady herself must have good knowledge of fuinjutsu. So how on the earth did Kyubi escape?'_ Enquiring further to elevate his suspicions Tobirama asked, "Who is the best fuinjutsu user in Konoha right now, do you know?"

"Umm that would be my dad, I guess." Naruto answered now thoroughly confused due to Nidaime's questioning.

"You are not sure." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. I don't know who is better at fuinjutsu, mom or dad. Although mom did teach dad all she knew about fuinjutsu but dad actually applied it. I mean he did create the _**Hiraishin**_ and knows a lot about seals." Naruto scratched the back of his head as he thought hard on his answer.

"Excuse me!" Tobirama scowled heavily at the blonde standing in front of him. "What do you mean your dad created the _**Hiraishin**_? I am the creator of that jutsu."

"Really?" This was a surprise for Naruto. "Huh, this is certainly new. I mean everyone knows my dad as the creator of this jutsu, with his nickname and all."

"As I said, I created that jutsu. Anyways tell me about your father." Tobirama was actually interested. If someone actually managed to recreate the _**Hiraishin**_ that person must be a fuinjutsu expert.

"Well, my dad is Namikaze Minato. He is the Yondaime hokage. He is most famous for his jutsus _**Hiraishin**_ and _**Rasengan**_ and is called as Kiiroi Senko. He singlehandedly ended the Third Great Ninja War where he decimated Iwa's forces using those two jutsus. He is the only shinobi to get a 'flee on sight' order in the Bingo books. And yeah he summons toads." Naruto finished his short explanation.

Throughout the story, the only movement that Naruto could spot was Tobirama's eyebrow which might have given little hint to what was going on in his mind. It was indeed. A storm was brewing in Tobirama's mind as the conclusion's he had arrived at were concerning.

' _I am sure about it. Someone attacked his parents when his mother was in labour. There is no way a person as accomplished as his father would simply be careless enough to let Kyubi escape from its seal. Things became much more complicated.'_ Knowing what he had to do Tobirama enquired a little further. "Tell me boy, have you started your ninja training yet?"

"No, not yet. Mom and Dad say that I will when I start the academy, which is two years from now." Naruto replied.

"And why is that? If I were to guess you are probably six years old. Most of the kids that come from a clan start their training by now or even a bit earlier." Tobirama spoke with his usual stoic expression but you could detect a little confusion in his tone.

"Umm…Mom and Dad are focussing on Narumi right now, helping her to get Kyubi chakra in control and all. Plus academy age restrictions have been increased. The duration is still 6 years but age of entrance has been increased to 8." explained Naruto.

Tobirama was silent for a minute as he processed Naruto's words. Seeing through the matter, he took in a deep breath and spoke, "As I mentioned earlier there was a reason why I put my essence in a construct. First to help Konoha by passing on my legacy to a suitable candidate. More importantly, a particular candidate that has close ties with Senju clan. Second was to help that particular person master his/her Kekkei Genkai. The reason you were able to enter this cave was solely based on the fact that you possess that certain Kekkei Genkai. It only appeared in a single person of our clan but it is undoubtedly one of the most powerful if not the most powerful ability."

"You can't possibly mean…." Naruto was speechless as comprehension slowly dawned on him.

"Yes, you possess the Mokuton." Tobirama stated.

"B-bu-but how? I am not a Senju." Naruto stuttered out.

"Senju and Uzumaki are distant cousins. It is definitely astounding but not impossible that you possess this bloodline, even though it is dormant for now." Nidaime explained. "You were able to find this place and as such, I have decided to grant you my legacy, all the knowledge I collected throughout my time shall be yours."

"It is a great honour that you bestow upon me Nidaime-sama." Naruto was humbled at the prospect of getting a trainer like Nidaime.

"We have enough time on our hands to make you into a proper shinobi. And if you are able to successfully complete my training, I will pass on the torch to my elder brother." Naruto could feel Tobirama's amusement at his shocked face. He wondered if he will be able to retrieve his jaw from the floor. He was going to be trained by both Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage. THAT WAS FREAKING COOL. His brain was on the verge of short circuiting.

"Thank you." Naruto stammered out somehow.

"No need to thank me child. By the time I am done with you, you will hate me with your very being." Tobirama's smirk looked positively evil at this point. "Meet me here tomorrow in the morning. Your training will start from tomorrow onwards. I need some time to prepare some material for you."

"What kind of material sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Your study material. I can't trust the books that some of the ninja might have written. I will teach you the proper basics." Tobirama answered revelling in the feeling of being a teacher again after such a long time. "I will tell you all the details of our arrangement tomorrow. Now go to your home."

 **########################## Uzumaki Naruto Reloaded ########################**

Minutes later Naruto found himself standing outside the cave. He was still reeling from his encounter with Nidaime hokage. He was brought out of his musings when a new message appeared in front of him.

 **[LIFE QUEST COMPLETED!]**

 **Go Exploring: Sometimes explorations lead to life changing discoveries!**

 **Objective: Explore and discover the life changing secrets. Follow the clues to the source. (Accomplished)**

 **Total reward: 400Exp, Gained a teacher, +5 Skill Points, Proceed towards your full potential.**

Another message appeared just after the quest completion message.

 **[Congratulations! You have gained a sensei.]**

 **[Status Window]**

 **Name: Senju Tobirama**

 **Job: Sensei**

 **Level: ?**

 **Title: Nidaime Hokage**

 **Specialization: ?**

 **Teaching Benefits:**

 **Ninjutsu (150% Exp), Taijutsu (110% Exp), Kenjutsu (105% Exp), Fuinjutsu (115% Exp), Suiton Ninjutsu (200% Exp), 110% Exp for all other skills.**

"This is awesome." Naruto cheered as he saw the benefits of his new teacher. _'Well I better return home, I really don't want mom angry at me. And I will have to look into that skill points business too.'_ He grumbled slightly but it was overcome by the euphoria he was feeling. He was getting trained and by the very best teacher he could have gotten anywhere. With a shit-eating grin he made his way towards home. Tomorrow was wrought with many promises.

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Level: 2 Next Level: 700/1500**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Specialization: N/A**

 **HP: 375**

 **CP: 325**

 **STR: 7**

 **VIT: 12**

 **DEX: 8**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 11**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Perks:**

 **Senju Kekkei Genkai:** Additional +2 VIT, +2 DEX & +2 STR per Lvl, +25 CP &+25HP per Lvl, +25% additional EXP towards Mokuton jutsu, +20% EXP towards reputation

 **Uzumaki Ancestry:** Additional +3 VIT & +1 INT per Lvl, +50 HP per Lvl, +25% additional EXP towards Fuinjutsu, -10% EXP towards Chakra Control

 **Chakra Affinities:** ?

 **Status Effects:** N/A

 **Description:** Uzumaki Naruto is the son of Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina. He is unknowingly ignored by his parents in favour of his twin sister who is the Kyuubi's jinchuriki. He has no certain goals in his mind at the time.

 **Money:** 150 Ryo ~ (15$)

 **Points:** 5.

 **Skill Points:** 5.


End file.
